This project is concerned with assessing the determinants, correlates, and consequences of the assimilation of various ethnic groups into the mainstream of American life. The basic analytic strategy for the project involves the secondary analysis of data from approximately ten sample surveys of national and local populations, from the standpoint of ethnic differentiation and assimilation. The first phase of the project, from its inception to date, has been concerned mainly with preparing the data for analysis and solving methodological problems entailed in analysis of this sort. Specifically, we have developed procedures for combining data drawn from diverse sources in order to build up large enough samples of specific ethnic groups to permit reliable estimation of their characteristics; we have determined how to define ethnic groups and, particularly hybrid groups, a task which required great care and deceptively great effort; we have been developing procedures for studying social networks in order to assess the strength of ethnic communities; and we have been considering, but have not yet resolved, the issue of what standard to use to measure greater or lesser degrees of assimilation. We are now moving ahead with our main analysis, outlined in our original proposal. Preliminary results of these efforts are contained in the manuscripts prepared by Alba and Cohen (listed under publications).